


Date Night

by SuperFerret



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFerret/pseuds/SuperFerret
Summary: No identifiable plot, just lots and lots of smut for when Eve finally turns up to go on a date with James Bond.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, just smut. Enjoy!

When the bell rang, James let the ghost of a smile fall across his lips. _She's here._

He took his time to reach the door, drew a deep breath and undid the latch with a sense of anticipation for what the rest of the evening held.

"Well, fuck. Here you are," chuckled James.

"Hello, James," Eve said trying to contain a grin. James made no effort to hide the slow look up and down Eve's body and was pleasantly surprised to see a bottle of wine hanging from one hand. "Can I come in or are we going to do this outside?"

"Of course. After you." James gestured into his apartment and allowed her to saunter past him.

Eve rested the bottle of wine on the kitchen table and leaned against a chair as she folded her arms and assessed the area.

"I didn't have you out to be a microwave man. I thought you were a connoisseur of all things edible and that a microwave was sacrilege," she taunted.

James said nothing; he wandered into his kitchen and pulled open a cupboard door. Eve couldn't help but laugh as she noticed an entire shelf full of Pot Noodles.

"You probably didn't think I was a Pot Noodle man either but sometimes one simply can't be arsed."

Eve strolled over to him and tugged on his shirt as she muttered, "Well aren't you just full of surprises?"

James hummed in response and raised a hand to her cheek.

"Would you like another little surprise? You'll never guess what it is."

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about," she said, pulling herself against him and pressing her lips gently to his.

"I'll take that as a yes," he smirked as he promptly hoisted her over his shoulder and carried her in a fireman's lift to his dimly lit bedroom. 

Eve was still laughing as he unceremoniously dumped her onto the bed and crawled on top of her. 

"I had the whole evening planned you know." He kissed her repeatedly as she kept giggling. "I was going to take you to Le Bistro Pierre," he kissed her again, "I was going to find out the answers to all these burning questions I have about you," Eve pulled at his shirt to get it over his head, "and when it came to dessert I was going to see if you were on the menu, which quite frankly you should be because you are delicious."

James' shirt was left to crease on the floor as he left her succulent mouth in search of a sweeter nectar. He shuffled down the bed and slowly drew Eve's knickers down her legs and over her ankles.

"Are you really going to-" she started but was rudely interrupted by James placing a kiss right where she wanted it.

As he pressed his tongue through her folds she appeared to give up on making conversation and resorted to gentle moans and soft swearing instead. 

James licked her harder before leaving a kiss and taking a deep breath through his nose. "I've been dying to meet her. She's been teasing me for months now, walking past me in the office, wanting me to fuck her. Don't think I haven't noticed."

Eve's body was tingling and she couldn't offer anything more coherent than, "fuck, James."

James gripped her backside and pulled her hips closer to his mouth as he continued to lick and suck and nibble any part of her that made her writhe and moan. Hearing her pleasure was the best aphrodisiac going. He couldn't help but push himself against the bed to try and get some light relief. 

Eve's moans got louder and more forceful until, "stop. Stop, James. I don't want to come like this."

She pushed him off of her and rolled off of the bed to remove the rest of her clothing. James sat on the end of the bed watching her and taking in every inch of silky flesh revealed to him.

Then she walked towards him, and did a twirl before his eyes since she could tell he was enjoying her little show. She got on her knees between his legs and fiddled with his trousers until he helped her remove what was in her way and they were both left completely naked.

Eve's wide, innocent eyes looked right into his own as she stretched out her tongue and licked the head of his cock. Then she drew her hands up his thighs until she reached his base and it was James' turn to start moaning. She moved her hand up and down, squeezing lightly, still only licking and sucking at the very tip. James was aching for her to take him fully but she kept teasing him until she lifted up his cock and licked a stripe right down to his balls. It was at this point James rolled his head back in pleasure as she sucked each of his balls into her mouth in turn. Only then did she draw back and finally take him entirely into her mouth.

"Fuck, you're good at that," he whispered and she hummed her appreciation which made him tingle even more. 

She pulled back from him with a pop, "why thank you, sir," and quickly returned to pulsing her head up and down until he couldn't think about anything other than fucking her.

It wasn't until he realised she was making as much noise as him that he noticed one of her hands was hidden below, playing with herself and he couldn't wait any longer.

"Get on the bed," he ordered as he fumbled a condom from the bedside table and rolled it on. He kissed her as she stood over him and rolled onto her back for him. He stood at the end of the bed, pulled her hips towards her and stroked himself gently as he lined himself up with her entrance. He stroked his cock through her juices before pushing ever so slightly against her. He pulled back before pressing himself against her again, slowly thrusting, getting deeper and deeper each time. 

And then he hit home.

James leaned down over her as they both looked into each other's eyes and felt the intense moment of finally being together. They each took a breath.

"Alright," she said, "get moving, smart arse."

"Of course, maam," he chuckled as he swiftly started to move himself in and out of her folds.

He'd thought about this day for a long time and it wasn't anything like he'd imagined. She was strong and loud, good god was she loud, and she let him have complete control. He stroked his hands up her sides to squeeze her breasts and suck at her nipples. When he moved his mouth away she replaced him with one of her own hands, pinching it tightly and asking him for more.

James stopped thrusting, wrapped his arms around her back and rolled them both over so that she was on top. They wriggled up the bed, which wasn't sexy but made them laugh together, so that James was sat up and she could lift herself from him and he could give her breasts lots of attention. 

Seeing her gracefully riding him was too much for his resolve and he had to close his eyes and will himself to calm down. As a gentleman, he refused to come first.

She kept riding him and her beautiful sounds mixed with his foul mouth as they both swam higher and higher towards release. Eve stroked a hand down James' face and inserted her two middle fingers into his mouth for him to make nice and wet. Then she trickled her hand down her stomach and rubbed her clitoris as she lifted herself up and down. 

James did his best to keep from coming but was struggling to contain himself. He was thoroughly enjoying the slow build to release that this position allowed him and was memorising every perfect inch of the woman before him. 

"Fuck, I'm gonna come," she warned as she stopped rubbing herself and started furiously slamming herself down against him. James was powerless to stop his own release as she spasmed and shouted her pleasure for him and her walls powerfully constricted around him with every wave; that glorious moment they'd both been waiting for.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she whispered as they clung to each other and came down from their highs. He wondered if they could still make their dinner reservation.

After a moment of pause, James made his cock twitch inside her.

"You insatiable bastard. You can't be ready to go again so quickly!"

"No, you're right," he said, kissing her softly. "But I bet if I were to lay you down just here and have a rummage in that drawer, I might find a special something to make sure that you are."

"I don't know what you mean. What could you possibly have that could interest me?" she teased.

"I'll have to show you. I'm sure it'll leave you buzzing," he chuckled.

A wide grin spread across Eve's face as she settled in for what would no doubt be a very busy evening.


End file.
